


Ducking Around

by doesaugustisgay



Series: Ducktales Shenanigans [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, before webby happened ofc, donald and dellas childhood, more characters coming soon, the OC is webbys mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: Two small children, a boy and a girl, walked through large, empty halls. The sound of their steps echoed off the painted walls, lined with dusty portraits.Finally, they stopped in front of a door. The man escorting them opened it.“Well, here's your room.” He opened the door, and flipped on the lightswitch. It was a small, simple space.The man continued. “Now, I'm going to be busy today. I've got a lot of business to take care of. Don't leave your room til it's dinnertime.”“Thank you, Uncle Scrooge.” The little girl said. Her brother next to her crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.Scrooge McDuck shut the door, and the children were left alone.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this for, like, forever. hope yall guys like it!

Two small children, a boy and a girl, walked through large, empty halls. The sound of their steps echoed off the painted walls, lined with dusty portraits.  
Finally, they stopped in front of a door. The man escorting them opened it.  
“Well, here's your room.” He opened the door, and flipped on the lightswitch. It was a small, simple space. On one side of the room, a bookshelf sat against the wall, empty besides a few dusty, antique children's books, and a single Bible. On the other side, a child-sized bunk bed stood in the corner.  
The man continued. “Now, I'm going to be busy today. I've got a lot of business to take care of. Don't leave your room til it's dinnertime.”  
“Thank you, Uncle Scrooge.” The little girl said. Her brother next to her crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.  
Scrooge McDuck shut the door, and the children were left alone.

“It's not fair, Della!” The boy shouted, plopping himself down on the bottom of the bunk bed.  
Della replied down to him from the top. “Them's the works, Donald. You had your chance to call top bunk, but you didn't. This bed is rightfully mine.”  
“No, not that! Dumbella.”  
Della stuck out her tongue. “Moronald. Then what is it?”  
“It's that we get left alone with some stuffy old uncle just because he's rich. Just cause Mother thinks-” He mocked a Scottish accent in a poor falsetto. “-‘It'll be a better life for you two!’ Bah! This is awful.”  
“Don't be like that, Don. Do you know anything about Uncle Scrooge? About all that he’s done? He didn’t just get rich from boring investment stuff, y’know, he’s an adventurer. He’s super cool!”  
“Yeah, the Uncle who locks us in an empty room for hours is totally cool.”  
“Oh, we’re not locked in. That door doesn’t have a lock.”  
Donald shot up. “It doesn’t?” He immediately walked to the door. “Then I'm getting out of here! Whether you come with me or not.”

The two siblings ran down the big, empty, halls, laughing like they never have before. There was so much space to run and move, they almost couldn't believe it. They’d never been in such a big house before. It felt like there was endless space to explore.  
They finally slowed down to catch their breath.  
“This is great!” Della shouted. “This place is so big, and we live here now, can you believe that?”  
For the first time since he arrived, Donald smiled. “Y’know, maybe you’re right. This is okay. I like the house, at least... I’m still not convinced Uncle Scrooge is cool. I’m not even convinced he’s an actual adventurer. People get all sorts of crazy rumours spread about them, who’s to say anything we’ve heard about him is true?”  
“Well, there’s... Um… There’s those paintings on the wall of him doing the cool things?”  
“They’re just paintings, he could hire an artist to paint anything.”  
“What about everything Mom told us about him?”  
“I think she was just trying to make us excited about having to live with some rich old uncle we've never met before.”  
Della made a wide, sweeping gesture, aimed at everything around her. “There’s got to be something in this place that can serve as hard proof! Like, all rich adventurers have a secret private collection of the stuff they found while they were off, y'know, adventuring.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“I’ve read a lot of adventure books. And I’m going to look for it, whether you come with me or not.” Just like that, she ran off.  
Donald rolled his eyes, sighed, and followed.

They were hopelessly lost within the minute.  
“Great job, Della.” Donald grumbled. “You really did it this time.”  
“It’s not my fault! I didn’t think this place would be so confusing.”  
“It’s a huge mansion! What did you think it would be like?”  
“I didn’t think that just because it’s big it would be so easy to lose your way, I mean, it’s a house! Who wants to live in a house you can get lost in?”  
“Crazy old men do! Crazy old men like the one we live with now!”  
Della groaned in frustration. “Okay, fine. It is kind of crazy to have a house like this. This could work in our favor, though.”  
“How could this possibly be good?”  
“Maybe the twists and turns led us exactly where we needed to go. Maybe his secret collection is right behind… This door!”  
Della ran up to a door, and flung it open dramatically.  
The ducklings gasped.  
The room was lined with pedestals, atop which were treasures, gold and mystical items, covered in glass cases. The room was cluttered with everything an adventurer could possibly need- rope, a grappling hook, a diving suit, and even more things the two kids couldn't recognize.  
And in the center of the room, one old, Scottish duck, scowling at them with arms crossed.  
“What did I tell you two?” Scrooge shook his head. “Kids these days! Didn't your mother tell you to respect your elders?”  
“I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge,” Della said, and looked down guiltily. “We just left our room, because, uh, we wanted to talk to you, because, um… we love you…?” Della stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her uncle.  
Donald rolled his eyes. “Couldn't you have said we were looking for the bathroom or something? He'll never buy that.”  
“Well, he sure won't now that you told him we're lying!”  
“You’re damn right, Della!” Scrooge said.  
Della stepped back to Donald and gasped. “He said a bad word!” She whispered to her brother. He rolled his eyes and took a step away from her. In fact, he took several steps away, and started moving around the room, getting a closer look at Scrooge’s treasures.  
Scrooge uncrossed his arms. “Right- I have to watch my language now. Well, I’ve never been good at that, so you kids might as well get used to swear words now.”  
Della nodded. “Can we say them, then?”  
“Yes- No! I mean no!”  
“Haha, too late! You already said yes! Fuck yeah!”  
“Della Florence Duck!”  
“You said I could swear!”  
“I did not! I ought to wash your mouth out with soap.”  
“But you won’t.”  
“And what makes you think that?”  
“I’m not YOUR kid. You don’t wanna make my mom mad.”  
“Why would I care if Hortense gets mad?”  
“She can get scary when she’s mad. And I think you’re too afraid of her.”  
“Wh- good lord, lass, are you trying to goad me into punishing you?”  
“I dunno. Am I?”  
“Okay, this conversation is over. I’ll let it slide this time, but don’t say bad words anymore, OK?” Scrooge was rubbing his temples, clearly already overwhelmed with his two wards, a mere few hours in. “Now. Why did you kids really come to this room?”  
“Della wanted to prove you were cool.” Donald, finally, joined the discussion.  
“... You kids think I’m cool?” Scrooge tried to hold it back, but he smirked a little.  
“Yeah, of course!” Della replied, with genuine enthusiasm. “Mom told us all about your adventures, you’re the coolest duck in the world!”  
“I didn’t think all the stories she told us were true.” Donald’s eyes were large as he looked at the treasures lining the room. He started to reach for one- a simple, but enticing disc of stone, covered with etched-on runes that Donald couldn’t even begin to recognize.  
Before he could grab it, Scrooge noticed that his nephew was no longer standing next to Della, and rushed over to him. “Don’t touch that!”  
Donald pulled his hand away, and turned around. “Why not? It’s just an old stone plate.”  
“Oh, it’s far more than that, laddie. Do you know what those runes mean? Oh, why would you, you’re ten.”  
“I’m twelve, actually.”  
“The important thing is that you never touch that. If you ever touch it with your bare hands, you’ll be cursed with bad luck for 10 years. My former maid once touched it while dusting this room.” He took his hat off and lowered his head. “She never even saw those bricks falling.”  
“Hey, maybe if Don touches it, it’ll cancel out his natural bad luck, and he’ll be lucky for 10 years.” Della said, walking over to join them.  
“Ah, shut up.” Donald tried to shove her, but he missed, and fell over flat on his face. Della laughed, then helped him to his feet.  
“Anyways, Uncle Scrooge? You’re totally going on an adventure soon, right? That’s your ‘business?’” Della left her brother to dust himself off.  
“Yes, I suppose you’ve caught me. That’s right. I do need to, though. How do you think I can maintain my wealth if not by going out into the world, and finding treasures?”  
“You do own the largest power company in the state. That probably helps.” Della helpfully pointed out.  
Scrooge made a dismissive hand gesture. “Sure, sure, it helps, but the real money is in ancient treasures.”  
Della nodded intently. “Can I come with you? Please?”  
“Absolutely not. It’s far too dangerous.”  
“Pleeeease??”  
“No, Della. I’m not taking you on a trip like this. You could get seriously hurt out there.”  
“Can… Donald go?”  
“Huh? I don’t wanna-” Della grabbed Donald’s bill and held it shut.  
“Just shut up, I have a plan.” She whispered.  
Scrooge sighed. “Let me guess- you’re counting on me saying yes because Donald is a boy, and then the night before we leave, you’ll cut your hair so you look just like Donald, and go on the trip in his place.”  
Della removed her grip on Donald’s bill. “Damn, he’s good.” She muttered to herself.  
“Hey, language!”  
“Sorry, Uncle Scrooge.”  
“It doesn’t work that way, Della. I’m not saying you can’t go because you’re a girl. Neither of you can go, because you’re children.”  
“Hey, can I ask a question?” Donald chimed in. “If we can’t go on your trips with you, who’s gonna watch us while you’re away?”  
“Oh, shit.” Scrooge said quietly. “I didn’t think about that. Ah, don’t worry. I have many loyal employees who can keep a good eye on you. There’s Ms. Quackfaster- er, no, maybe not. She’s a great librarian, but I shouldn’t leave her with small, unarmed children. Hm. Oh! Your uncle, Professor von Drake! He’s… perhaps too forgetful. The maid? Oh. Right.” He sighed, and stepped out into the hall. “Excuse me, kids. I have to make a few calls. I’ll hire a nanny.”  
“A nanny?” Della and Donald said, almost simultaneously. They looked at each other, and a mischievous grin grew on each of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Della and Donald laughed as another woman ran away, out of the room and the mansion.  
Scrooge was not so amused.  
“Why are you kids doing this?” He questioned.  
“Why are you doing this?” Della fired back.  
“Wh- You mean, why I am I trying to hire a nanny? Why do you think I’m doing it?”  
“Because you don’t want to take care of us yourself and you think that we aren't capable enough to adventure with you.”  
“Della. You're exactly right. On the second point, anyways. You're too young, and you aren't experienced enough. I can't take you with me, especially not this time. Maybe, when you’re a little older, I can take you with me on something with lower stakes. But for now, I might be gone a lot, and I need someone I can trust to look after you. Do you understand?”  
“Hm.” Della thought it over. “Do you promise that someday, we can go adventure with you?”  
“Fine, someday. Not soon, so don’t get your hopes too high up, but yes, someday, you can come along. I promise.” Scrooge finally conceded.  
Della clapped her hands and hugged her uncle. “Yes! Then I understand perfectly, Uncle Scrooge.”  
Scrooge smiled and tousled her hair. “‘Atta girl. Donna? Do you agree too?”  
Donald looked up at Scrooge. “Did you just call me Donna?”  
“.. Isn’t that your name?”  
“No! It’s Donald!” He raised his fists and made a soft growling sound.  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Donald, please calm down. I won’t do it again. I didn’t realize it was something you were sensitive about.”  
Donald lowered his fists.  
“Thank you. So, there’s one applicant left out there. Can we all agree to be civil with her this time?”  
Della and Donald nodded. “We’ll be on our best behavior!”  
“Good! Alright…” He took a step out of the room, and called out. “Mrs. Beakley? Bentina Beakley?”  
A woman, who looked to be in her 30s, approached him. Next to her quietly stepped a young girl, no older than 11. The girl had long, well-kept hair, and wore a pink sundress. “Mr. McDuck.” The woman spoke politely. “It’s wonderful to meet you. I am Bentina Beakley, I’m here to apply for the nanny position. And this,” she put her hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “is my daughter.” She bent down to address the girl. “Introduce yourself to the man, sweetheart.”  
The girl curtsied. “My name is Billhelmina. I’m glad to meet you, sir.”  
Scrooge couldn’t help but smile. “Aw, well aren’t you a cute one. It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you, as well. Mrs. Beakley, if you would follow me, we can start the interview.”  
Donald and Della both poked their heads out of the doorframe and eyed Beakley and her daughter carefully. “Are they British?” Della whispered to her brother.  
“I think they are. They sound British.” Donald whispered back.  
“We are British.” Beakley responded to the twins’ wonderings.  
Della gasped. “She could hear us! She must have super good hearing.”  
“I think you just can’t whisper, Della.” Donald pointed out.  
Beakley turned back to face Scrooge. “Am I to assume these are the children I’ll be looking after?”  
“You would be correct. The little excitable one is Della- you have to really watch out for her.” Della nodded in clear agreement. Scrooge continued. “The quieter one there, is Donald. He’s a bit grumpy. They’re both very sweet kids, though.” He lowered his voice significantly. “I think they’re just going through kind of a hard time right now. I’m sure they’ll calm down more once they get used to it.”  
Beakley nodded. “I understand completely,” She replied in the same lowered tone of voice, quickly glancing aside to make sure her daughter wasn’t listening in. “Billhelmina went through a very similar phase when her father left us.” She and Scrooge shared an understanding nod, and returned to their normal tone of conversation.  
“Well, we should start the real interview now. Please, have a seat.” Scrooge said, and glanced nervously at Della and Donald. Despite their promise, they still looked like they were up to something. “Ah, kids? Why don’t you go play in your room while I take care of this? I’m sure you’re bored of watching these interviews by now. You can take Billhelmina with you- if her mother is fine with it, of course.” Beakley nodded, giving her approval for her daughter to join the twins.  
Donald and Della both had to admit, they were pretty bored, and the idea of getting to play with a girl close to their own age was a tempting one. They’d never had many friends besides each other.  
“Sure, sounds good to me.” Donald was the first to agree. Della quickly nodded and gave a thumbs up as well.  
She eagerly grabbed her new friend by the arm. “Billhelmina, huh?”  
Billhelmina looked shocked, and tensed up slightly. “Um- yes! That’s my name. But my friends usually call me Billie. So you can do that. If you want.”  
“Alright, Billie it is! Let me show you to our room!”

Their room, of course, was still not very exciting.  
In the week since they had moved in, there had not been a chance to change the interior design to something more fun for the kids. Scrooge had fished out a few more old children's books, a small rubber ball, and a bag of marbles out of the attic, but those were the only new additions. Donald laid on the bottom bunk of their bed and bounced the ball against the wall while Della and Billie played with the marbles. It was becoming increasingly apparent that neither of them really knew how to play marbles.  
“So… Where are you from?” Della asked, curious about her new friend.  
“England.” Was Billie’s only reply. She shifted nervously.  
“How long have you been in America?”  
“Half a year.”  
“What's your mom like?”  
“Strict. But a good mum.”  
“Are you shy?”  
“Ah… yes.”  
“Hey, I get it! Don is shy too.” A quick ‘I am not’ was heard from the bed. Della chose to ignore it. “Don't worry, Billie, there's nothing at all to be nervous about. I know Don can seem kinda intimidating, but we’d love to have a friend.” Billie smiled and nodded, but gave no verbal reply this time.  
There was a silence that was surely about 5 seconds at most. It felt like years.  
“Um… What is Mr. McDuck like?” Billie was the one to break the silence. Donald stopped bouncing the ball.  
“He’s okay.” He said. “I don't know him that well yet.”  
“He’s going on a trip, and we can't come. That's why he’s thinking about hiring your mom.” Della added. “He’s really nice to us, though.” Just then, they heard a knock on the door. “Speak of the devil. Guess that's him.” She opened the door, and sure enough, there was Scrooge. Next to him, Mrs. Beakley.  
“Mummy!” Billie ran up and hugged her mother. “Did you get the job?”  
“I did.” Beakley smiled proudly. She looked at Della and Donald. “Things are going to be a little different around here for you kids.”  
Donald shrugged. “Not like we had time to get used to whatever normal used to be here.”  
Beakley nodded. “I see. Well, then, I hope to establish a reasonable ‘normal’ for you kids.”  
Della nodded back, and smirked. She seriously doubted this Beakley could handle her and her brother at their worst.  
“Alright, now that youre all acquainted, I've called my pilot, and he'll be here any minute. I'll be leaving as soon as he arrives.” Scrooge explained. “While I'm gone, I want you two kids to mind Mrs. Beakley like you would me or Hortense. She's in charge now.”  
“Yes, Uncle Scrooge.” Della and Donald both said. Della had a large grin on her face.  
“Good luck.” Scrooge said, as he walked down the hall, away from the ducklings and their new nanny.  
Mrs. Beakley checked her watch. “I'll start on dinner now. It should be ready in an hour. You kids just stay put for now.”  
Donald resumed bouncing his ball against the wall. “Sure.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Beakley.” Della said, still with that grin on her face. Beakley raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but said nothing as she walked out the door. Della waited for her footsteps to fade out before turning to face Donald and Billie. “So we're definitely not staying put, right?”  
Billie shifted uncomfortably. “I don't know… I think we should listen to mum.”  
“Billie.” Della put a hand on her shoulder. “I know you've probably never done anything like this before. I get it, you're scared. But Scrooge is leaving any minute now! We have to leave.”  
“Can't you just let me and Donald stay behind, and go yourself?”  
Della seemed to be considering it before Donald interrupted. “If she goes alone, no doubt she'll go rushing in, grab something she shouldn't and get herself killed.” He bounced the ball one more time, failed to catch it, and watched as it rolled away. It bumped into the bookshelf, lightly, but just enough to displaced the Bible on the top shelf. It fell on the ball, which popped into pieces. “Just like that.” He got up, and stood next to Della. “You can stay behind but if she goes, I have to go too. Otherwise I'll be an only child.”  
Billie leaned close to Della and whispered, “What did he say?”  
“He’s coming with me.”  
“I see... Well, if you're both going… If I stayed, I would just have to try and explain to my mum, and I bet I'd still be in trouble.” Billie took a deep breath, and joined the two twins. “Fine. I'll go too.”  
The three ducklings stepped out of the room, and began to sneak down the hall.  
An airplane landed outside the mansion.  
They had 30 minutes until take-off.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright gang, you know the plan?” Della whispered to the two ducklings behind her.  
“... No?” Donald replied. “Did you even tell us what it was?”  
“Of course I did! I was talking the whole way here, wasn't I?”  
“Oh, is that what you were telling us?” Billie asked. “You were chattering so fast, I couldn't tell. I'm sorry, Della.”  
Donald sighed. “It's not your fault, don't be sorry about Della’s excitement. Give it to us one more time, sis.”  
“Okay, fine!” She pointed out the doorway they were stealthily poking their heads through, ducking away if Scrooge looked over. “There's the plane. We need to get into the cargo hold. That's where we'll ride.”  
“Is that safe?”  
“Shut up, Donald. Once they're done packing, they're gonna go inside the plane, and we won't have much time before the cargo doors close. So we have to-” Della glanced over, and saw Billie raise her hand. She sighed. “Can it wait?”  
“I don't think it can, Della.” She pointed ahead at the plane. Scrooge and the pilot were already inside then plane. The doors to the cargo bay were closing.  
Della grabbed Donald by the wrist and ran towards the plane. Donald quacked indignantly. Billie scrambled after them.  
With only a few feet left, the doors were almost closed too far, Della let go of Donald and sped up. It was so close. Adventure was in her sights.  
Della kept forward, and landed in the cargo bay.  
Donald climbed in shortly after.  
The doors shut just as he helped Billie inside. The two sat down, struggling to catch their breath.  
Della raised her arms in triumph. “YES! YES! I DID IT! HERE I COME, um… Where are we going?”  
“Some ruins in a rainforest in Africa.” A young boys voice sounded from behind her.  
“Thanks, Donald. How did you know that?”  
“Della, I didn't say that. Look behind you.” Donald pointed, and Della turned.  
Sitting and leaning against a small box was a boy, who, from his size, looked to be older than Della and Donald. He smiled and waved.  
“Oh.” Della waved back. “We weren’t really expecting anyone else to be here. So, who are you and what are you doing here?” She demanded. Donald elbowed her.  
“Don't be rude.” He muttered. Della responded by elbowing him back, much harder.  
The boy stood up, still smiling. “I'm Launchpad! My dad is Mr. McD’s pilot. I was helping them load up their supplies, and Dad said I did so good, I could ride back here while they're flying to the ruins!”  
“So this guy gets to adventure with Uncle Scrooge, but we don’t? Wow. That doesn't even make sense!” Della said.  
“Adventure? Oh, no, I just get to sit in the plane. I like spending time in the air. Y’see, I'm gonna be a pilot when I get older.”  
Della gasped. “No way! You wanna be a pilot too? So do I! Launchpad, we're best friends now.”  
“Cool! I always wanted to be best friends with an older kid.”  
“Older? I'm not older than you.”  
“Aren't you Scrooge’s niece? He was telling my dad about you when we were loading our stuff. He said you're 12.”  
“I am 12, but aren't you a teenager?”  
“No, I'm only 10.”  
“What?! If you're only 10, then why are you so tall?”  
“My mom is a pelican. She always thought I'd take after my dad and be more duck-sized, since that's how it usually goes with half-ducks, but between my height and my bill, I guess she was wrong.”  
Billie walked over to Launchpad, and finally broke her silence.  
“Really! Oh, that's fascinating. I've never met another kid who was a half-duck. My father was half duck, and half rooster, but he's... gone now, I'm afraid.” She looked at the floor.  
Donald lightly patted her on the back. “Oh, I'm sorry, Billie.”  
“Where’d he go?” Launchpad asked. Donald glared at him. Launchpad just kept going. “What? I just wanted to know- Oh. Oh, I'm sorry.”  
“Oh, no, it's fine. It's not like it's your fault.” She smiled up at him.  
There was a brief, awkward silence. It was broken this time, by the engines.  
“Oh, here we go! You guys might want to hold on to something, my dad is a little rough with his take-offs.” Launchpad was beaming.  
Della grabbed onto a box that was strapped to the floor. Donald held on to Della. Launchpad, practiced as he was, managed to keep himself relatively steady, just keeping one hand on the box he had been leaning against. Billie attempted to do the same, to far less success. She slipped, tumbled across the hold, and hit her head against the wall with a resounding cry of pain.  
“Billie!” Della cried out, and let go of her box. Donald was jostled out of his position holding onto her, and soon he was tumbling towards the wall as well.  
Before he hit it, though, he was grabbed by the arm.  
“Don't worry, I've got you!” Launchpad said as he helped Donald to a more stable position. “Just hold on, a few more seconds!”  
At the same time, Della was standing, and keeping her balance much more successfully. She attempted to walk towards Billie, but she tripped. She caught herself on her hands and knees, and kept going.  
She reached Billie, and helped her to a sitting position. Together, they hugged the wall.  
And then, it ended as suddenly as it began. The plane stabilized. They were flying straight.  
“Are you okay, Billie?” Della started helping the younger duckling up.  
“Ugh… Yes, thank you, I think I’m fine. I just hit my head.”  
“That was great!” Launchpad said.  
“I didn't like it.” Donald grumbled. He crossed his arms and stayed seated as Billie and Della walked over to where he and Launchpad were sitting. “So, Della? What’s your plan for when the plane lands and Scrooge sees us? He's gonna be pretty mad.”  
“Oh, shit.” Della said. Billie and Launchpad both gasped at her foul language. “I didn't think that far ahead.”  
“And what about when my mum finds out that we aren't in the house? Oh, I am going to be in such big trouble!” Billie buried her face in her hands.  
“It’s totally gonna be worth it, though! Just keep it together, guys, I'll come up with something. I've got a few hours to think of the rest of my plan. Launchpad, how long is this flight?”  
“I don't know. Why did you ask me?”  
“I was trying to make you our navigation guy. You know planes and stuff better than the rest of us. Can you at least estimate a time?”  
“Okay! We're going to Africa from Calisota, and that usually takes about, 16 to 21 hours? Depending on where in Africa we're going, which I don't know.”  
“16… hours…?”  
“Yeah, at the least.”  
“You didn't plan for that either, did you, Della.” Donald didn't so much ask, as much as he stated it as the fact it was.  
“I didn't. I didn't plan for that at all.”  
“What are we gonna do for 16 hours?”  
Della pulled a small brown sack out of her pocket. “I brought the marbles!”  
Donald took the sack out of her hand and threw it at the wall. “No. We’ve been playing marbles for a week. I’m tired of marbles. Marbles are canceled.” He paused to think. “Launchpad, you sound like you go on these flights a lot. What do you do to pass time?”  
Launchpad didn't reply. He was fast asleep.  
“Well, that's as good of an idea as any.” Donald grumbled, layed down, and closed his eyes as well. Billie followed suit. Della shook her head and began to plan. 

Back at the mansion, Mrs. Beakley knocked on the door of the twins’ room. There was no reply. She knocked again, louder. No response. She opened the door. No children.  
“Oh, God, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Between work, school, and social life, I've barely got any time to write.  
> Hope you liked this one! I'll see you guys again in 2018 (or sooner if I manage to carve out some time!)


End file.
